Forced: Kagura and Inuyasha: Feudal era: Spell
by TheInuDude
Summary: <html><head></head>nobody liked the first 'forced' so i wrote a new one. WARNING! this contains a guy being raped! read at your own peril!</html>


**Okay, its obvious that nobody liked the first 'Forced' so I've decided to write this different version and see your reactions. And the only reason I wrote the other one was to try my hand at a female rape fic. I admit, it wasn't the best thing in the world, not to mention that it was immoral and wrong. And I swear on my dead great grandmother's grave, with my right hand on the bible and a cross in my left, I will never write another fic where a girl gets raped. But I might still write a fic where a guy is raped by a girl. Like this one! This begins almost the same as the first 'Forced'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please! No! Don't! Stop it! Don't do that to him! No! Stop it! Please!" kagome screamed with tears rolling down her eyes as she was chained to a wall facing the two in front of her and watch the scene unfold in front of her. She kept wishing that she was dreaming, that she would wake up soon and everything would be the way it was before. They would be outside under the stars resting after killing naraku, searching for the rest of the jewel shards. And eventually, she would marry Inuyasha and they would be the one to take the others virginity. And later, she would give birth to his children with dog ears. But no matter what she tried, biting her lip, stabbing her hand with her nails to the point it bled, kicking herself really hard, she wouldn't wake up, and she knew that what she was seeing was real. " Why should I? You've taken everything from me, so I'm going to return the favor. But since you helped me get my heart back, I'll let you watch!" the woman said.

Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes as a weak whimper came from the man on the bed in front of her as his clothes were torn from his body, leaving him in nothing but the wrap used to cover his most private area, which the woman was making a show of taking off very slowly, making sure Kagome saw every agonizing detail of what she was uncovering. And when it was finally uncovered, she faked shock " MY! Someone is **very** well endowed down here!" and made sure to explain in agonizing detail how big and thick it was and how she would soon feel it inside of her, and never let Kagome feel it. Kagome could do nothing about it except watch helplessly and cry. More tears fell when she heard another small whimper and she could do nothing to prevent it, to stop the scene, to help the man in front of her, only watch it and cry. She was completely helpless as she watched a naked Kagura give Inuyasha a blow job and made him cum in her mouth whenever her newly reacquired heart wanted him too.

She pulled him out of her mouth and started to whack him off. " that's right Inuyasha! Cum on my breast! Do it you filthy mutt! Do It now!" Kagura yelled at him. Inuyasha gave another weak whimper but couldn't help but comply and came all over her breast. He wished he could resist her, to slice her to bits, burn the pieces and obliterate the ashes. But he couldn't do anything she didn't want him to. She had placed a spell over him using a lock of his hair and some of his blood. The spell made him do whatever the caster wanted him to, and he had no choice but to comply. It shamed him to be completely at Kagura's mercy like this, but then, she decided to add salt to the already deep wound and captured Kagome and forced her to watch as she stripped him naked and began to make him blow his load on and in her, crushing Kagome's spirit and dreams of the future and making her envious of her at the same time.

He whimpered as Kagura forced him to blow another thick load into her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp then went back for more. Whimpering was all he could do. The spell wouldn't even allow him to speak, only make small noises and sounds when she wanted him too. He would have sighed in relief when Kagura took his hand away from his shaft but that relief was gone when he heard her speak to Kagome. " Now that I'm done wasting my time pleasuring this mutt, I think it's about time he pleasured me." she turned her head to Inuyasha " Get over here mutt!" Inuyasha crawled over and stood in front of Kagura's naked form. she grabbed her breast and forced her blood red nipples into his mouth. " Suck them!" she said. Inuyasha started to lightly suck on the nipples while getting an eyeful of her big breast and Kagome's crying face. Kagura smirked as she moaned. " You must be parched Inuyasha, want a nice drink?" she said. Inuyasha didn't know what she was talking about until he felt a warm liquid start to flow into his mouth from her nipples.

'_what the?' _he thought as he started to swallow the liquid. _'okay, think Inuyasha. what could this be?' _he closed his eyes and started to focus on the warm liquid flowing into his mouth. '_ Okay, its thin, it taste like cinnamon and spice, and It's coming from her breast. Hmmm? Wait a minute!' _his eyes snapped open. _' IS THIS HER BREAST MILK!' _" How do you like my breast milk Inuyasha? I can make it anytime i want too. And **you'll** have to drink it all!". Inuyasha was feeling even more degraded. '_ Shes **breastfeeding** me like a pup! Man, this is pathetic!' _he thought. He did feel degraded but that feeling was slowly being replaced by acceptance, pleasure, fullness and. strangely enough, thankfulness. _' I guess i should be thankful that shes not going to kill me. And I was pretty thirsty and her breast milk **does **taste pretty good. the cinnamon taste is soothing and not to mention her nipples taste good as well. This isn't so bad.' _ he thought as he continued to suck her nipples more willingly. Kagura smirked. she knew the more intricate workings of the spell and knew how it was affected. If whoever the spell was cast on started doing the commands willingly, the spell would break, and the person the spell was put on would know. ' _Kagome doesn't know that the spell is already broken and Inuyasha is doing this all on his own free will!'_

Kagura grew tired of Inuyasha breastfeeding from her and decided to move on to something more pleasurable. "Enough! On your knees!" she said. Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her, getting a good look at her bare red nether lips. "Lick them!". Inuyasha's eyes widened. He tried with all of his will to resist her command but he found himself slowly leaning towards the wet lips in front of him. He tried with one final effort to stop himself as his tongue started to slip out of his mouth, slick with saliva, but failed and his tongue met the dripping pussy lips in front of him making Kagura moan.

Inuyasha wasn't really surprised at how she tasted, like cinnamon mixed with spice, just like her breast milk. If he wasn't doing this against his will, Inuyasha might of actually enjoyed licking her pussy lips. " Lick faster!" Kagura commanded and Inuyasha complied and moved his tongue at twice the speed as before making her moan even louder. Kagura moaned and looked towards Kagome who had streams of tears running down her cheeks. " You'll never feel this kind of pleasure Kagome! He's really talented with his tongue! And it feels so good one of my pussy lips!" she said. Kagome sobbed. She was powerless to help the man she loved and was forced to watch as the woman she hated the most enjoy the pleasure she wanted to feel some day. She couldn't use any of her spiritual powers because the chains seemed to scatter the energy any time she tried. ( Kind of like the ' soul scattering rock' from BLEACH, which I do not own.) Inuyasha's feeling of misery were quickly being replaced by feelings of gratitude and appreciation. He was starting to enjoy pleasuring Kagura who was enjoying torturing the girl he loved by forcing her to watch it all. If Kagome tried closing her eyes, she would receive a painful electric shock and be forced to open them.

" Lick my clit more!" Kagura commanded. Inuyasha focused his tongue more upward to the hardened nub above her opening and started to lap and suck on it. Kagura moaned loudly. "Yes, right there, you mutt. Lick my wet pussy! You are mine now, and you will do whatever I tell you to do, got it?" Inuyasha automatically nodded in answer making Kagura smile. " Good. Now, shove your tongue into my pussy and lick the inside! Do it now, mutt!" kagome gasped. " No Inuyasha! Please don't do it!" Kagura shot her a glare. " Quiet! Unless you want Dog-boy here to die! One word from me, and his life is over!" Kagome shut up immediately. Kagura smiled. " Good, stay like that. At least this way, you get to see your boyfriend, or should I say **MY **pleasure mutt, alive!" she looked back down at Inuyasha. " What are you waiting for mutt, an engraved invitation? Shove your tongue into my pussy now! And don't stop until I cum in your mouth!" Inuyasha placed his tongue on her nether lips and began to slip it inside. Kagura shrieked in pleasure. "Yes! Just like that! Lick it! Lick it! Lick my dripping pussy and drink all of my juices! Oh shit!" Kagura screamed and shot a thin liquid into Inuyasha's mouth, a small amount of her cum. More than enough to make him swallow it but not enough to give him a clear taste.

Inuyasha just wished that Kagome wasn't there to see him licking Kagura's pussy, otherwise he would have enjoyed doing it, and he got his wish in a cruel, twisted way. " Yes mutt! YES! Keep licking! I'm almost there! OH YES!" Kagura cried out. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he had done to Kagura until he felt a rush liquid flood his mouth again. He prayed she hadn't peed in his mouth and was greatly relieved when he caught the taste of cinnamon flavored juices in his mouth. He thought he could just keep the juices in his mouth and savor the taste of them but Kagura seemed to know what he was thinking and said "Swallow them, swallow all of my juices, mutt." Inuyasha couldn't resist her and slowly swallowed all of the cinnamon liquid in his mouth. Kagura grinned evilly at him. " How does my cum taste Inuyasha?" she asked him. Inuyasha didn't know why she asked him that, seeing as he couldn't speak, but he soon felt words come from his mouth. " It taste amazing, like cinnamon and spice." he said. Kagura smiled when she heard Kagome sob loudly and looked at Inuyasha. " I'm glad you loved how my pussy tasted Inuyasha, because now your going to love how it feels!" she said then grabbed Inuyasha's hard member and started to pump it.

Kagome noticed what she was doing and started to struggle harder, trying desperately to free herself. " No!No don't do that to him! Don't Please!" Kagura smiled evilly and pretended not to hear Kagome " Now lets see, I've taken Inuyasha's inexperience for pleasuring a woman from you, Kagome. I've taken his first taste of pussy and cum, his first feel of boobs, and first taste of breast milk too, what chance haven't I taken away from you to give him first yet? I know!" she said then placed Inuyasha's head between her breast and started to pull him closer to her. Kagome cried but Kagura continued with her forward motion. "Ready inuyasha?" she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything but he nodded. Kagura smiled then began to press his member onto her still wet pussy lips and began to rub them with it. She shot a glare at Kagome who had started screaming again. " You bitch! What more could you possibly take away from Inuyasha that I would never get to give him?" Kagura smiled. "His virginity." she said. Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled even harder against her bonds. Kagura grinned wickedly "I can also steal his first make out session and pre-sex kiss from you." then looked at Inuyasha " Kiss me!" she said. Inuyasha found himself leaning down and puckering his lips as he got closer to Kagura's. He wanted to give a final try to break free, but at the same time, he didn't want to. He liked it when his lips still met Kagura's blood red ones in a heated passion. She slipped her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth and wrapped it around Inuyasha's tongue and they started a tongue battle. She pulled back with a trail of saliva from her lips to Inuyasha's and smiled. " Now, its time to claim the ultimate prize!" she said then shoved Inuyasha's huge member into her pussy which was practically pouring out juices.

Kagura and Kagome screamed, but for very different reasons. Kagura screamed in utter rapture and bliss as Inuyasha stretched her tight walls while kagome screamed in sorrow. Kagura had taken everything from Inuyasha she wanted away from her. She had stolen his first tongue kiss, pre-sex kiss, his first taste of cum and boob, and now she was going to take his virginity away. Inuyasha would've moaned if he could but the spell prevented him from making any noise at all. He could only stand there as Kagura rode his shaft as hard as she could and bragged about it to whoever could hear her voice. "Yes Inuyasha! Fill me! Fill my pussy with your cock! Yes, yes, YES!" she screamed. Kagura yelled and started to squirt a liquid onto Inuyasha's hard shaft. The moment the liquid touched Inuyasha's shaft, his eyes widened past incredible levels and he almost screamed at how good it felt. A small trickle of the liquid came out of the side of her walls and Inuyasha noticed the color, yellow. Kagome noticed it to and flew into a rage. " You bitch! You peed on him?" Kagura laughed loudly, her voice dripping malice. " You don't hear him complaining about it, do you?" she stared down at Inuyasha who was still fucking her inside walls. " Want some more of my pee on your cock, Inuyasha? I bet you do!" Inuyasha nodded and Kagura smiled wickedly and blocked out Kagome's screams and shrieks of protest. " Then have some more! Have it all!" she said the let loose a large torrent of her pee onto his thick shaft and thighs, further lubricating them making it easier for him to plunge into her faster and harder.

' _This actually feels pretty good.' _ Inuyasha thought as he thrusted even faster into Kagura. Kagura laughed " You like it Inuyasha? You like how that pee fells?" she said. Inuyasha found himself nodding sub concisely. Kagura smiled. "Then lick it! Drink that pee!" Kagome burst into a series of uncontrollable sobs and hiccups and rants of ' bitch!' and ' whore!'as she watch the man she loved drink his enemy's bodily fluids and then beg for more. " Sorry Inuyasha, I don't have anymore pee in there for you, but I do still have some cum in here!"Kagome could only watch and cry as Kagura continued to ride Inuyasha who kept thrusting into her harder and harder without so much as a second thought. Kagura was taking Inuyasha's virginity away right in front of her and she couldn't stop Kagura or do anything, only watch. Her heart was already broken when she heard Kagura's cried increase in volume. " YES INUYASHA! FILL ME! FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR CUM! AHHHHHHH! CUM INSIDE OF ME! DO IT NOW!" she said. Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed. " No Inuyasha! Don't do it! Please don't! Stop!" she cried. But Inuyasha didn't want to stop as he grasped Kagura's hips, slammed himself into her tight pussy one last time and started to pour his hot seed into Kagura who screamed at the feeling.

"Yes inuyasha! Pour it into me! Pour **ALL** of your cum into me! Every single drop of it!" she said. But Inuyasha didn't think he would have to comply to that, but was amazed when even after five minutes he was still cumming into Kagura. When she said every drop. She meant **EVERY **drop. Inuyasha didn't stop until another five minutes had passed and his balls felt completely drained of fluids. Kagura smiled and moaned as she moved to face Kagome. " I just thought of something else I can take the first of from you Kagome," Kagome looked up miserably. " What?" she asked. Kagura got a wicked smile." humans aren't the only ones who ovulate, I can give Inuyasha his first child!" she said.

Kagome broke into another series of uncontrollable sobs. There was nothing else she could give Inuyasha the first of. '_unless...' _a part of her thought. Normally, Kagome would have been embarrassed, ashamed even, of thinking such a thought, but it was the only thing she could still give Inuyasha the first of, she could give him her anal virginity. A glimmer of hope returned to her eyes, a glimmer that Kagura noticed and she got a stoical look. '_ what could she be hoping for? Is there something I didn't take from Inuyasha yet?' _she thought as her pussy throbbed with Inuyasha's member still inside of it, making her moan. That's when she realized what it was Kagome was hoping for. _' __**I**__** see!** Oh no she wont! I'll take that to!' _she thought.

" Inuyasha, pull out!" she said and Inuyasha swiftly pulled himself out of her. She grabbed his cum covered cock and started to use the tip to prod her tight anal opening. " Before I do this, make me some more cum in those big balls of yours!" she said. She couldn't tell if it worked or not but she heard him groan lightly and took it as a good sign. She looked towards Kagome. " Get ready Kagome, this is something else I can give Inuyasha the first of!" she said. Kagome noticed what Kagura was doing with Inuyasha's shaft and her eyes widened. ' _ she wouldn't! No demon I know would EVER do that!' _she thought but her thoughts and hopes to give Inuyasha the first of anything were dashed when she heard Kagura say " THRUST!" and give a loud yell as Inuyasha shoved his hard member into her tight ass.

Kagura screamed loudly with every thrust but Inuyasha didn't make a sound, Kagura didn't want him too. She looked back at him. " How does it feel Inuyasha!" she asked. " It feels amazing! Its so tight it dries me insane! I love how tight your ass feels around my cock!" he said. But what was worst, to Kagome's horror, it was all true. Everything Inuyasha was saying was true. He really **DID **like how Kagura's ass felt around his cock and **wanted** to keep fucking it, he was doing this all willingly. Kagome was miserable. She was being forced to watch the man she loved and thought was being raped against his will by her worst female enemy was actually fucking her of his own free will, and Kagome couldn't do anything about it. Her spirits were ground into dust at what she heard next.

" AHH YES! INUYASHA, POUR YOUR CUM INTO MY ASS! ROAR AS YOU DO IT! I WANT TO HEAR YOU ROAR!" then Kagura let loose her loudest scream as Inuyasha slammed himself into her ass again and roared as spurt after spurt of cum flew into Kagura's ass until his balls were completely drained of fluids again. She pulled him out and smiled at Kagome. " Well I guess that was everything I could possibly take from him and you. Except, this!" she said then walked in front of Kagome and said " Mark me!". Kagome didn't know what that meant until Inuyasha was at Kagura's side, with his fangs buried in her neck. He pulled them out and a red sun appeared around the bite marks. " Now, Inuyasha is mine forever!" she said. Kagome cried. She had lost the man she loved to her worst female enemy. "And, in case you didn't already know, the spell on Inuyasha was broken when he started to breastfeed. Everything we did after that was his choice!" Kagura said. " And I'm also carrying his child! Well, I think we'll be **VERY **happy with each other and our child. Ta-Ta!" she said then flew away with Inuyasha on her feather, leaving behind a broken and crying Kagome.

As they flew through the air, Kagura turned to Inuyasha and pulled back her shirt, revealing her breast and nipples to him. " Drink my milk!" she said sternly with no room for argument. Inuyasha wasted no time and started to suck on her nipples and drink her Cinnamon flavored breast milk. after a minute he pulled up and said " I could get used to this." he was going to say more but Kagura forced his mouth back over her nipples and forced him to suck the milk from them. " Shut up and just suck on my nipples, Okay. I wont kill you, but your still going to do whatever i tell you too and dont do what i dont tell you too. And i didn't say you could talk. I just said suck my nipples and drink my milk. So shut up and do it! You should be grateful i'm even giving you the honor of nursing from me and me bearing your child!" she said. Inuyasha smirked around her nipples at her harsh words. ' _yep! I could **definitely **get used to this.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**and that wraps it up. See, no girl rape, only Inuyasha got raped because he was put under a spell. Tell me if you like this one or not please.**


End file.
